walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black rhino ranger/Archive 2
Please protect my archieves page No futher edits should be in the archives. Black rhino ranger 18:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Done.Snowleo 20:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Seriously, it is illegal We should only use TV images, not some from the other sites, the owner might find out and will think you stole it from him. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. TV screens are okay. Black rhino ranger 18:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Stop complaining, will you? I doubt the owner would really care, and just because you had trouble with MMM, doesn't mean it'll be the same for everything else.Snowleo 20:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well I don't want it too much the same other wise they will think we are giving all the credit. If they are screen captured from TV, people won't be familiar with this site and that's a good thing, the images taken from the sites makes the person think we own Impossible pictures because some are not used to a wiki. Black rhino ranger 08:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Your reasons are unintelligent and poor.Snowleo 17:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) KEEP YOU OPINIONS TO YOURSELF. Black rhino ranger 18:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) no u.Snowleo 10:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Names Triceratops9 says we should name the animals the names that were given in the show otherwise uncomfirned people will think they are different animals. Black rhino ranger 08:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) But ah BRR, this is not Wikipedia, as I think you said before.Snowleo 17:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened in ZT2 wiki. Well, in the ZT Wikia, it would be very easy for people to misinterpret the meanings of words, as it is a series of games, and a misunderstood word can lead to CHAOS!!11!!1!!... while when dealing with a series of videos such as WW... and Primeval, one can simply give their official name and then state the name given in the show.Snowleo 10:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Snowleo. We need the official name and than state the one given in the series, merchandise or a book. --Red Raptor 17:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well if we don't try, we will never know, will we, plus it should be more concered moving the Indrcothere or Indricotherium to Paraceratherium. Said on the Australian WWB website Orly?Snowleo 00:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Will you say something else than that. It's getting old school. Black rhino ranger 20:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Orly? lol, your sayings are the "old-school" ones. FYI, nobody says "Old-school" anymore.Snowleo 01:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Art chit chat What do you still think about my images apart from the eyes? I think they're good, you just need a little work on the hands and legs, otherwise I like them. --Red Raptor 06:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well I can't upload them there but I can upload them here but why does it say they are protected? Black rhino ranger 09:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I want you to save this image and uploaded it onto the wiki and place it on my fan art page. http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/T-rexplayingpiano.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/GrandTheftSpino.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/T-rexbornwith3fingers.jpg http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/Utahraptorpreparingdinner.jpg Oh and the first on for the caption is "The T-rex has difficulties of playing the piano" The second is "Grand Theft Spino" The third is "Not Allosaurus, it is a t-rex with an extra finger on each hand" The fouth is "Utahraptor preparing dinner" Please? Meh... I think there is still room for improvement-such as the size, the shape, the color, the texture, etc etc etc. Try using a good source as a base, and use paper and pencil, not PaintSnowleo 01:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My art is digital, not traditional, if you want traditional, make some for yer self. Black rhino ranger 18:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Even traditional art would be better.Snowleo 00:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Traditional art is my private thing, Digital art is to be shown to the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. Black rhino ranger 20:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You can just take a picture or use a scanner to upload it.Snowleo 01:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have a scanner and I am not use to colouring my drawings. If you see them, don't say anything bad about them. Black rhino ranger 11:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't judge your "traditional" art by color- I don't usually color mine as well, as i feel it detracts from the feeling.Snowleo 15:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Another dare I dare you to edit my creations your style and upload them on the internet so I can see if they are better. Black rhino ranger 18:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Meh... okay then.Snowleo 00:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Dopiety doop done! http://i44.tinypic.com/29622oy.png I edited your Ouranosaurus.Snowleo 00:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I did not mean my fan art but it is good. I meant my Spore animals. Black rhino ranger 14:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ah... I don't have Spore at the moment, something you should be thankful for. I'll just use planty98's Spore account.Snowleo 22:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) See if you can get it back. It's something like this http://i447.photobucket.com/albums/qq196/Blackrhinoranger/500284801832_lrg.png I edited yours to make it look more advanced. Black rhino ranger 20:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You just made it scaly and moved a horn to the nose.Snowleo 01:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Oh really than look at the hands and feet. Black rhino ranger 06:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The hands and feet aren't much different than my BRR, in fact you made yours weaker.Snowleo 10:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) This one had fleshy claws instead of armour claws and it has super charging. Black rhino ranger 11:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Charging is granted by the horns and the mouth, so it already did, and charging is not that important anyway.. And armor claws would likely be stronger than flesh claws.Snowleo 15:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Did you know your brother did something by mistake I just have my very first animal with a green face. And fans are still commenting on it and they are waiting for approval. Black rhino ranger 06:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) What did CL do by mistake? Oh yes, and thank you for revealing to me your Spore account.Snowleo 13:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I just had my first green faced animal, I always wanted to have one of those untill your brother told the admins of Spore.com to ruin everything. Black rhino ranger 20:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) It is your own fault for making sporn.Snowleo 01:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) SHUT UP, SHUT UP, BUTT FACE WAS NEVER INAPROPREITE, IT WAS BASED ON MY CHILDHOOD DRAWINGS! Black rhino ranger 06:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Buttface had a literal butt for a face, that implies c*** comes out of its mouth when it speaks. And what about all the horrible sporn you also made? Really BRR, it is not cool to make sporn. Nobody likes sporn. Sporn got you banned. Why bother to continue making it?Snowleo 10:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I've seen others on Youtube with the same spore sex. Who ever said nobody likes sporn. Who told your bro to remove my stuff. it's nothing but bullcrap, requested by my pals from school. Then you could simply tell your "pals" that you do not feel comfortable making sporn and they might stop. Also, SOME like sporn, but I do not think it is worth the banstick to the face.Snowleo 15:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) What's banstick? Is it like a Banshee. Black rhino ranger 19:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) A banstick is a permabanSnowleo 02:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Swearing dare I dare you to swear at me back. Give me the most offending, uncensored swear you got. Black rhino ranger 11:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) And here's my answer; NEVA! I try to NEVER swear, because it is a bad language and I usually look down on such badmouthers.Snowleo 15:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Come on, bad language is perfectly safe on a talk page. I can take it. It is not a matter of whether you can take it or not, it is a matter of personal opinions and morals. And I choose to not swear.Snowleo 02:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, your no fun, You are just as sad as an tapir. Black rhino ranger 13:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Look who's talking, you tried to get me off the wikia with PORN.Snowleo 13:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Reprotection sign First you said "I'll reprotect it if BRR starts getting annoying, okay?" but later, you said I want to make fun of you and keep this page open. Black rhino ranger 19:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Um, okay? I mean what I say, I will protect it if you actually start to be annoying, however you are just a banned n00b now, annoying, but yet hilarious to laugh at.Snowleo 02:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ZT2 wiki requests I demand to tell everyone that those who think they are me are just liars just like him. Please tell Jngt4 to restore my talk page or you must tell him about this because most of the famous designers are becoming too stupid to realise I am not them. Black rhino ranger 19:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Say it again in proper grammar and English please.Snowleo 02:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and please upgrade my ZT2 MuM, DD2, ET and AAP articles, see here PLEASE? Meh.Snowleo 02:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What does Meh mean? Black rhino ranger 06:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It means I don't care. It can also mean "okay" when used as "I had a meh day."Snowleo 13:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) So does it mean you will do it? Black rhino ranger 16:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) No. The "okay" meaning of "meh" is only used in states of being, like a "meh day", or "meh-worthy".Snowleo 20:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) So you don't feel like doing it. Do you? Black rhino ranger 21:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, BRR. I do not feel like doing it.Snowleo 21:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) See, this is why I wanted to be unblocked. Other users are too lazy to make my articles unlike me. Black rhino ranger 08:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No, they just don't like you.Snowleo 21:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Unblock Request Please contact Cartherine and say to her that I am requesting the block to expire now or in a shorter date. I still got to edit some pages that are not yet made. I promise never to add in funnies. Black rhino ranger 23:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) You have had too many chances, BRR.Snowleo 02:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) YOU WILL DO AS I SAY beacause nobody bans the Rhinoceros Ranger. AND I AM NEVER IMFAMOUS. Black rhino ranger 08:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) If I remember correctly, you've been banned from wikipedia over 42 times, banned from many ZT sites, banned from all wikias, banned from YouTube partly, and banned from Spore. You're infamous because of that.Snowleo 21:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I just popped in to look at the Walking with Wiki and I quite like it! Its Awesome! Good work! : ) I am a Bureaucrat on the Prehistoric Park Wikia. I just adopted it like a week ago and I am doing my best to clean and make it a successful wiki. Can you check it out and tell people from this wikia, who watches Prehistoric Park to help me out. You could also edit there! Here is URL if you want it http://prehistoricpark.wikia.com Are you a Bureaucrat here? Kabilan29 06:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother, this guy was overthrown by us.Snowleo 01:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Jerkass. BRRSpore 15:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi and bye!Snowleo 23:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate dogs? (I'm just asking)Peenut2k7 21:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Gyaos Hello, for a while i have been trying to contact Gyaos the founder of the popular gremlins wiki, i found some wiki's which he edited on, and tried to contact him but he is gone. do you know where i could contact him? -Hill Nothing fan 2nd april 2012